Castle, Your My One & Done
by juliannabriggs
Summary: Kate realizes her hidden feelings for Castle. Sorry, I'm not good at summaries, just read. Theres gonna be some good Caskett fluff, you'll love it!
1. Chapter 1

Rick was waiting unpatiently for the bell to ding and run and tell Kate he just found a big break in their lastest case. It was late, and he knew she would be there because she always stays late when they have a case. He went into the break room when he saw that she wasn't at her desk. He found her sitting there with her knees to her face. Castle stood there and studied her for a moment. She wiped away tears from her face and that's when he noticed something was really wrong.

"Kate." He said with a worried voice as he walked over to the table. "Are you okay?"

Beckett jumped at the sound of another voice. She had been crying for twenty minutes straight thinking about her mother and her case. Everyone had gone home so she figured she could have some peace before going home to Josh. She finally pushed her thoughts away for the time being and finally replied.

"What are you doing here, Castle?" She said it a little harsher then she intended, but she didn't want anybody to see her like this, especially Castle.

"I found something that could break the case. But that's not what I care about right now. What I care about, is you. What's wrong?" He moved a chair next to hers and sat down. He put his hand on her shoulder reassuring her that he was there for her.

"It's nothing, it doesn't matter." She said it so soft he barely heard her.

Castle took his fingers and put them under her chin and lifted her face up and towards him. "It matters to me."

She put her head back down and sighed in relief that he was there. Usually she would shut him out like always but she needed someone. She looked back up at him and saw the worry in his eyes and face. "We were so close." She looked down as more tears started to slide down her face. "So close. Anytime we find something new about my mother's case, I get my hopes up that I'll finally be able to put the bastard who made all this happen in jail, but it always leads to a dead end."

"Kate. Look at me." She looked up at him and he took his thumb and wiped away the tears. "We are going to find out who did this. We've came so far and I promise you we will pull through. I will be here every step of the way."

Kate looked down again and back up. Castle kissed her forhead and got up. "Come'on, lets go." Castle held out his hand for her as she wiped away her tears, she put her knees down and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going, Castle?"

"Remmy's. You know? _Our_ place." He said with a grin.

She looked down and to the side and hid her smile. That's one thing she loved about Castle, he never failed to make her smile. Wait a second. Did she just admit she loved something about Richard Castle? The guy that acted like a nine year old on a sugar rush 24/7? Oh no, she didn't. She pushed her thoughts to the side and starred out the window. She noticed that the thoughts were coming back. She thought back to the break room. The moment he pushed her chin up to meet his face, she realized that she wanted to kiss him at that moment. He was always there for her, no matter what. She was with Josh though, she couldn't have feelings for Rick. She stopped when she realized she was already calling him Rick in her thoughts. She was trying to make some excuse saying that she needed to get home until Rick interrupted her thoughts.

"We're here". He said with a smile.

Ugh, the way his smile melted her heart. She kept thinking about her lips on his. She was trying to push her thoughts away for the night and just enjoy a burger and a milkshake but she couldn't. She was already half way finished with her burger and her milkshake. Castle was already done and noticed her head was somewhere else and spoke up.

"Kate."

The way he said her first name sent shivers up her spine. She looked up and gave him a half smiled. "Sorry, my head is all over the place tonight".

"I understand. I just need you to be okay".

She smiled. He really did care about her. She wanted to go home though, and figure out her feelings. She didn't know what was going on in her head, but she knew she had pushed these feelings aside ever since he left with Gina to the Hamptons.

"I am, I promise".

"Good. Are you finished?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then let's get you home."

Kate gave him a warming smile and they both got up. He paid for the check and then they were on there way.

**Sorry I haven't updated my other story (if you've read it). I haven't got any reviews or anything, so I think I'm going to leave that as a one shot and change it to complete. I already have an idea for the next chapter for this story, so I'm planning on continuing it. So leave reviews if you'd like. :) **  
**Oh, and it's obvious that I do not own Castle.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate was starring out of the window of Castle's car. Her mind kept going back and forth between Rick and Josh. She had been with Josh for a while, she really did like him. He made her smile and he was always there when she asked him to be. But with Rick, she had these deep hidden feelings for Rick. He made her laugh until her stomach hurt. She didn't have to ask him for anything, nor did she have to tell him that she needed someone there for her. He already knew her inside and out. He knew all her emotions and facial expressions. Sometimes all that scared the hell out of her. She was afraid of being another conquest. She was afraid to fall in love knowing they could be gone any second. She had experienced what that feels like and she didn't ever want to feel that again.

When she noticed that they were just a couple of minutes away from her apartment she pushed her feelings aside and looked at him. A smile formed on her face and she looked to the side. She thought it had gone unnoticed, but she realized it hadn't when he spoke up.

"Day dreaming about me Detective Beckett?"

"You wish, Castle."

He gave her a grin and she bit her lip trying not to smile but she ended up smiling anyway.

They soon pulled up to her apartment building. Josh was working all night and was planning on staying at his place tonight. She kept thinking about asking Castle up to her apartment, but she didn't want anything to get out of hand and do something that she would regret.

Castle interrupted her thoughts. "I'll walk you to the door. Come'on."

Kate smiled and got out of the car. They walked to the front of the apartment building in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, more of a comfortable silence. As they got to the door Castle smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Until tomorrow."

She smiled and as he was turning she blurted out "Wait!"

He turned toward her and smiled. "Yes?"

She had to bite her lip again to try not to smile. "Would you like to come in? For a drink maybe?"

He gave her a wide smile and said "I'd love to."

She tried to figure out how that came out of her mouth so easily. She wanted him here but not while she was still in a relationship with Josh. She brushed it off thinking they'll just have one glass of wine and then Castle would leave.

As she shut the door behind her and turned around Castle was right in front of her. He was so close and all she wanted was to close the distance between them but instead she backed away.

"Where's motorcycle boy?"

"He's working all night tonight."

Castle made a grin and Kate replied with her usual eye roll. She walked to the kitchen to get two wine glasses.

She walked over to Castle and gave his glass to him and set hers on the table. "I'll be right back, I'm going to change." Castle smiled at her and nodded his head. "and don't touch anything, I still have my gun." he raised his eyebrow and she smiled and walked into her room. Before closing the door she made sure he was sitting on the couch. She stood there for a moment just looking at him. By that time Josh had completely left her mind. She didn't think of him once since they first came in, but as she walked into her bedroom and shut the door, she found a note.

She read in a quite voice to herself:

"Dear Kate,

Sorry I have to work tonight. I promise I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow morning breakfast?"

She put the note down and sat on her bed and sighed. She knew Josh would be upset with her for having Castle over. He always said Castle was such a flirt. She knew he was, but they were partners and he sure as hell was around a lot more then Josh was. She looked down at her mothers ring around her neck. She wished she was here because she would always give her the best of advice.

She got up knowing Castle was still in the living room, and that's all she could do right now. She hurried and found some yoga pants and a tank top. She walked out in the living room and didn't see Castle. As she walked out Castle appeared in front of her with wine.

"Here you go, m'lady."

Kate rolled her eyes at him and took the glass. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me. you shouldn't sneak up on someone who has a gun."

His smile turned into a grin and he sat on the couch. Kate went and sat one seat away on the couch from him.

Kate found herself looking at the clock. She was shocked. Two hours had passed like it was nothing. She smiled because he was still talking about some crazy thing he did one night when he was drunk. After he was done he looked over at the clock. He took the last sip of the third glass of wine he had had that night and suggested he should get going.

Kate smiled and nodded in agreement. They walked over to her door and as he adjusted his coat he walked closer. She fought the urge to kiss him, but she didn't have to because he kissed her. It wasn't just a peck, it was a deep, passionate kiss. She didn't want to back away, but she did.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

She put her finger to his mouth. "You should go." She said quietly. She didn't want him to go, but she knew she had to break things off with Josh before she could do anything with Castle.

"Yeah." He didn't even try to hide his disappointment. He opened the door and was half way out until Kate grabbed his arm and turned him. She was had so many emotions in her head and she didn't really know what she was doing. She pulled him down and she was on her tippy toes. She kissed him softly on his lips and then let him go. He looked at her shocked and their eyes were locked.

Castle wanted nothing more but to pick her up and take her to her bedroom, but he knew he couldn't. Josh kept popping up in his head. "What about Josh?"confused.

"I'll worry about him tomorrow. I'm going to breakfast with him tomorrow morning." She knew it was wrong to end things with Josh like this, but she couldn't help these feelings. "In the meantime, go home. I will call you tomorrow."

Rick smiled and rested his hand on the back of her head and kissed her forehead. She smiled back at him and didn't try to hide it from him either. He walked toward the elevator and got in. He smiled at her as the doors where closing and when they did she closed the door and bit her lip. She went and poured herself another glass of wine to think about how tomorrow would go. She laid down on her couch and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Okay you guys! Here is chapter two! (: I tried to make it longer, so tell me what you think. I'd also like to thank all of you for the reviews and this is where you help me! I need to know if you think I'm moving to quick putting them together! Please review and tell me what you think. I'll take everything everyone says into consideration. After I get enough reviews I'll start chapter three and put it up asap! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kate woke up late that morning. She usually can wake herself up with her mental alarm clock in her head, but today she slept in. She looked at the time and it was 7:00 in the morning. She rushed and turned on the shower. She stood there under the water for a little bit thinking about last night. _I kissed Rick Castle_.. and I'm still in a relationship! She touched her lips remembering how it felt. The butterflies in her stomach were back just as bad as last night. She smiled though but it soon faded when she remembered she had to go to breakfast with Josh and end things with him. She didn't even know what she was going to say. She stood there for a little while longer before stepping out.

She dried off and put on some jeans and a tanktop with a jacket over it. She put a little make up on and decided to put her hair up. She checked her phone and there was a text from Josh.

"_Meet me at the Starbucks by the hospital."_

_-Josh_

She grabbed her coat, gun and badge and walked out the door.

She arrived at their usual Starbucks and she already felt nervous. She always hated letting someone down she really liked. She stopped to breathe for a moment and walked in. She spotted Josh right away and walked over to the table.

Josh started the conversation in a enthusiastic voice "Kate, I missed you, and I have great news."

She smiled and he took that as to continue "With our busy schedules we usually only get to have breakfast coffee and sometimes dinner so I got the week off and I want us to go to this cabin Up North I have this weekend." he smiled as he was finishing.

She tried to protest but he interrupted her "Listen, don't say you can't. I know you have vacation days piled up."

She sighed and looked down. She knew this was going to be hard, but he was making it more difficult. She looked up and he didn't have a smile on his face anymore. She knew he figured out something was wrong so she took a deep breath and started to explain "Listen Josh, I can't go this weekend."

His worried face turned to anger and he was yelling at that point "Last time I asked you to go somewhere you said you couldn't because it was some special week for you, but you couldn't explain."

People started to look at them so she said calmly "Josh, you're making a scene, calm down!"

"NO! I will not calm down! What was soo important that weekend and what's so important this weekend?"

She was getting angry and didn't care that she was making a scene and stood up "That one week you asked me was my mother's birthday! Okay? Are you fucking happy? Is that what you wanted?"

She sat down and he looked down and back up. Just as he was about to speak she started talking again but in a whisper "Josh."

"Kate. I'm so-"

"Listen, I have something to tell you." She looked down and when she looked up she saw the hurt and worry in his eyes. He may have made it an easier decision by there fight, but he sure as hell made it harder looking like that. She took a deep breath and started to talk. "Look, I didn't come here to fight, and when I tell you this, it isn't because of our fight or you." His face turned to confused but still worried. So she took that as a way to continue. "I met someone else." She looked down and continued "and like I said, it's not you. I just don't think it's working between us."

"So it wasn't just this weekend you were talking about was it? You came here to break up with me."

"I'm so sorry, Josh. I like you a lot, but I lo- like someone else."

Josh sighed and looked down "I'm sorry to." and he walked out and left her there.

**I am sooooooo sorry it took so long to do this chapter. I didn't get that many reviews to tell me what you guys liked, so I just wrote it how I was planning on to. I'm also very sorry how short this is. I have to see where I'm going with this story, so I need to know what you guys want! :) Any ideas? If not I'm just going to write one more chapter and end it. So please review, there MUCH appreciated! :) **


End file.
